The Devil and the Detective
by MovieVillain
Summary: After taking down the Black Organization, Michio has found someone who has the same characteristics as him: Conan. Realizing he hasn't told Ran of his secret, Michio sets his ultimate plan to tell her once and for all.
1. Downfall of the Black Organization

In this time of night in Japan, I was about to meet with my dealer. Her name is Vermouth, and she is with the Black Organization. Anyway, I got a business debt with her at this moment. I went to the docks to have that deal. As I approach her, she is wearing all black. That's nice of her. Too bad she doesn't even know what my true intention is.

"You got the money?" she asked in a sinister way.

"Yes, I have it, Vermouth," I replied, showing my briefcase full of money. I open it to show her how much money I got. It's $20,000,000. As she look at it, she seems to have a smile on her face as she takes it.

"Are you followed?" she asked in a suspicious manner.

"No, I'm not," I replied, but she doesn't know I lied. "Anyway, Vermouth, where would I meet the boss of the Organization?"

"My, aren't you in a hurry to meet him," Vermouth is trying to flirt with me. "Here you go, Kawamoto, he is at his mansion at this address."

As she gives me a card, this really confirms it. Anyway, as for being called Kawamoto, that is the name of my lookalike brother who was killed by General Minch. I'm going to show Vermouth my real name. I gave her a smile on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you," I replied sinisterly.

"For what?"

"For being pathetic," I gave out a signal that cops are behind me. It looks like she gets into an ambush. As she saw that, she looks really angry.

"You traitor!" Vermouth pulls out her gun at me, but I calmly grab her wrist and put her hand to the side, then I kicked her in the gut. As she gets up, she pulls out a knife next, but I stopped that again and I punch her in the face, putting her to the ground.

"Who are you?" Vermouth said as she struggles to get up.

Now this the moment I've been waiting for. At least the cops are not going to hear this.

"My name is Kawamoto Tamanojo, but my real name is Yuki Michio," I replied in a cold way. As I look at her, she is filled with shock. I think she knows who I am.

"Yuki?" she asked before I step her head, knocking her out. Anyway, she'll wake up in a prison cell. I turn to the police. "Get her to jail."

Now that little miss blondie is out of the way, it's time for me to take down the Black Organization. I decided to put my Kabuki skills to the test; I decided to enter the place as Vermouth. Good thing I got her appearance on tape; I secretly have it so record a video of her. Now I know how I can look like her. I got a long blonde wig and the exact image of her black outfit. I put it on and I construct a Thompson submachine gun. I also bought some clips. As I drive to the mansion, it is time.

I approach the front door as my mission begins. Two men came to me as they greet me.

"Ah, hello there, Ms. Vermouth," one said. Then I pull out my pistol as I shot their heads off. I burst in with the submachine gun as I saw there are many goons around. Well, this would be fun so I take potshots out of them. I killed every last of them as they would try to take me out. As I walk to the stairs so I can get to the boss, some guy attempts to shoot me from behind, but I took care of that. Also with the sides. Anyway, before I could advance to the boss' office, I was confronted by two men in black; one is wearing a black hat and has a long blonde hair while the other is wearing a hat and sunglasses. They are Gin and Vodka respectively, and they're pointing their guns at me.

"Well, if it isn't Yuki Michio. Nice disguise. Must your Kabuki lineage," Gin complimented.

"How did you...?" I was surprised when figured it out.

"Figure it out? It's simple. We know that Vermouth is incapable of turning against the organization so we figure out that the one who is capable of doing this is a man. When it a woman, we figured a crossdresser like you would be doing something like this. To top it off, I've been reading newspaper articles about how you tried to take down the corrupt government officials that are involved in the MW gas," Gin explained with a smug look.

"Well, since that you're here, can we have your autograph?" Vodka pulls out a pen and paper, and so does his partner.

"Well, sure," I replied happily as I write down my name on their papers. As soon as I'm done, they're not going to make an attack on me. "Um, aren't you going to attack me?"

"In this condition? No, we're not," Gin replied calmly.

"Besides, with that kind of planning, you're going to take down this organization," Vodka also replied calmly.

"So how about letting us go and we promise we won't do anymore harm ever again?" the blonde hair guy is making a deal with me. How interesting it is.

I pulled out a coin to decide if I should do this or not.

"Heads, I'll let you two go; tails, I'll blow your heads off," I flipped the coin. The outcome is tails. "I'm sorry, but it says 'tails' so..."

"No problem, Yuki," Gin said, smiling. "At least we got the chance of meeting you."

"Yeah, so kill us if you want. We accept our fate," Vodka added.

I pulled out a pistol on them as I point it on their foreheads. I took the shot, killing them. Too bad, I kinda like them. Now for the boss.

"Aah, so you're really Yuki, the brother of Kawamoto Tamanojo. Nice to meet you," he is going for the gun, but I shot it out of his hand. It looks like he doesn't have much of a fighting skill. "You know what, Yuki? Kill me if you want."

"No, I decided to put you in jail," I retorted as some police officers that are with me early on come by. "Gentlemen, take this man away."

With Vermouth and her boss arrested, as well as all of the men in black are dead including Gin and Vodka, the Black Organization is history. Now it's time for me to rest this matter.


	2. Childhood Reunion

Another day as I wake up. I bought myself an apartment in the country just to lay low. Well, the thing is, ever since my presumed death, I have to hide myself to the world. Too bad they didn't know Yuki Michio is not dead and that I disguise myself as my dear brother, Kawamoto Tamanojo. Now, time to get ready for morning. I took a bath and dress in a black suit. I have to put my hairstyle in a way Tamanojo looks like so that people won't know I'm Michio. Once that is done, I have my breakfast. Then I go outside.

In the streets of Tokyo, it looks like people are getting on with their everyday lives as if they have forgotten about the MW, the gas that drove me insane. I decided to buy a newspaper; when I read the front page, another mystery solved by Mouri Kogoro. Right, I don't buy. I know fully well that he is incompetent. The detective I know who is competent enough to do such thing is Kudo Shinichi. Speaking of that boy, where is he?

As I walked the streets while I read the newspaper, I saw some little girl. She has short brown hair, and as I look at her, she looks familiar. Could she be...? I got to approach her if that's who I think it is.

"Shiho," I started. As she heard her name, she looked at me from the front.

"Michio? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," I replied. Suddenly, she begins to have tears in her eyes and started to run towards me for a hug. This is one quite reunion between us.

I decided to take her to my new apartment and I give her some money to pay if she's ready to leave after her visit. She sits in a table where my bar is. I decided to give her a glass of water. As I looked at her, we have quite history together.

"It's good to see you again, Michio," she said, wiping her tears.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too, Shiho," I replied.

The truth is, I know her; her name is Miyano Shiho, an old friend since childhood. Well, that is before I went to Mafune Island. Before I met Garai, as a kid, I felt depressed because of my shyness. Just then, Shiho comes to me, and helped me in that situation. We become friends since then. However, I found her having a cold attitude and keeps on talking about the dark side of things. That really bothered me, but our friendship is still there.

"I wasn't expecting our reunion to turn out like this, seeing you as a kid, that is," I said.

"Oh yeah? I wasn't expecting that, too, seeing you as a psycho," she suddenly said it. "I know what happened. You got exposed to the MW, right?"

"Yeah, thank you for saying that," I groaned.

I remembered the time I got affected by MW, the gas that destroyed ruined my life. It destroyed my morality and my mortality, giving me a goal to use it to end all of humanity when I die as I only got a few years left. Because of that failed attempt, there's no way I can do that again. I'll just have to wait until my few years ended and I die. I decided to relax myself by having a glass of water.

"Anyway, I heard the news of how the MW is uncovered. Congratulations," Shiho complimented on my adventure.

"Thank you, and not to mention how I took down those people covered up the incident at Mafune Island. Speaking of that, tell me your side of the story. You know, being a kid and all," I asked, wanting to know what happened to her.

"Okay, you're asking for it," she smirks as she's ready.

Shiho told me that ever since the death of her older sister, Miyako Akemi, she was imprisoned by the organization she worked for, the Black Organization. Rather than be executed, she uses her own drug, APTX 4869, to kill herself. However, it shrunk her into a kid; the same kid that I knew of since we were kids. She's currently living with Dr. Agasa under the name Haibara Ai as she works on an antidote for Kudo Shinichi aka Edogawa Conan. So he's shrunk, too, huh? Well, that's nice. That explains why there's no news involving him for some time. Anyway, she and the doctor only know his secret. There are others like his parents and Hattori Heiji.

"Well, that is quite a story," I complimented.

"Yeah, it is. I'm still having that adventure in mind," Shiho said. "Speaking of that, you're not gonna end the world anymore, are you?"

"No, I will not," I showed my true answer. "I'd get killed if I tried to go to that military base again to obtain MW so no. I just decided to live my life like you do."

"Well, good luck with that," she replied coldly.

"Anyway, I like you to ask you something, if it's not too personal," I said, trying to know if he has a close friend that knows his secret.

"No, go ahead," Shiho replied, taking a drink of water.

"As a concern friend, does he have a close friend that knows his secret?" was my question.

Shiho spitted from her glass, looking surprised on that question.

"Are you talking about, Mouri Ran?" she asked, coldly, that is.

"Mouri Ran? As in the daughter of 'Sleeping Kogoro'? Yes, I'm asking that."

As she looks down on this, I know this is something she didn't want to talk about.

"Are you crazy, Michio?! She doesn't and never will! Don't even think about telling her about it!" she snapped at me.

"Why not?" I asked smugly, not to mention acting calm.

"Because if she found out, not only the Black Organization would come after Kudo, but also the rest of the people that are close to him," she calmed down. "Anyway, she will not smile; she will be burdened by the truth."

"Is that it?" I can't believe what's the reason for not telling Ran. I was not only cold on that, but also disappointed.

"Yes! If you think you can persuade me into doing something like that, NEVER!" she shouted before noticing how down I was. "I'm sorry, Michio. I didn't mean..."

"No, don't worry," I said coldly. "I'm sure it's for the best just as you thinked of."

Shiho then left the table as she is about to leave. "Well, I gotta go. Thank you for this reunion between us to happen."

"No problem, what are friends for?" I smiled a little on that statement.

As she left, I thought back of what Shiho said, 'Because if she found out, not only the Black Organization would come after Kudo, but also the rest of the people that are close to him' and also, 'Anyway, she will not smile; she will be burdened by the truth'. That really makes me mad and also disappointed. I just can't believe that. Shinichi's reason to not tell Ran he's Conan just so he could protect her? I thought there's something we have in common; being victims of those secret experiments and looking to take down the organization who made that thing. I found one difference: a close friend of his, Ran, doesn't know his secret; unlike me, Garai knows what happened to me as he's also the other witness of the MW. She doesn't even know that she's protected from the Black Organization. In my point of view, she can't be protected if she doesn't know the danger she went through. Well, Shiho, if that's the way things were, I'm going to make it my own way. I'll give you a surprise that you'll never forget: me telling Mouri Ran that Edogawa Conan is her childhood friend, Kudo Shinichi. Yes, I'm going to make that happen and that's final.


	3. Meeting Conan

As I thought about it, it's gonna take hard work to pull of something like this. The point is, if little Conan can't trick Ran into thinking that he's not Shinichi, there's Dr. Agasa and Shiho attempting to do it. I clasp my hands at mouth level, thinking about how can I tell Ran without those two stopping. In a few minutes, I finally got an idea.

"That's it! The only way to tell her without Shiho nor the doctor to erase the suspicions away is to get them away from her. Yes, that's it."

This is really going to be a step-by-step process so I decided to plan step one. An evil smile crept on my face with my hands clasps. I already know what step one should be.

Step one: Know One's Enemy

For this step, I decided to fake my death. I stop on some chemical store just to look for a chemical that could help me with it. This is gonna work so well it's gonna throw those two people who will try to stop my plan off their tracks. Speaking of Shiho, she doesn't even know I finish off the Black Organization; I kept that news a secret so that she, Agasa, and even Shinichi won't know what I just did. At least Ran will be safe when she found out the truth.

Anyway, I commence on this afternoon. I need to make it look like I got poisoned and blame it on somebody else. Wait a minute, I'm not gonna since there isn't anybody I know who could take the blame. I went to a warehouse as I injected the formula into myself. It worked as I started to feel a near-death experience coming on to me. This is good. As I looked, there's Shinichi slash Conan noticing me. Looks like he got a murder mystery to solve. Too bad even as a detective, he can't know I faked my own death. I made the chemical sure of that. I drop to the floor being almost dead. This is how I confirm his true identity.

"Kawamoto!" little Conan cried, running to my side. "What happened to you?!"

I look sad as I pretend to just so his suspicions would rise. "I got poisoned by some crook. He did this to me because I know about the MW."

"MW?" the kid detective asked as he begins to know something about it. "Isn't the gas that killed the inhabitants of Mafune Island?"

"Yes, it is," I pretended to be weak. "It took my brother, Yuki Michio's life, as it turned him into a killer."

"Well, I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"Don't worry about that," I replied as this is the moment I want to make of. I put my right hand to touch him by his shoulder. "Conan, before I die, can you please tell me your name?"

"I'm Edogawa Co... No, Kudo Shinichi," was his reply. Gotcha. I got his confession indeed.

"Kudo Shinichi? The most famous detective who make constant disappearances?" I asked, and the kid here nodded. I smiled as I put down my hand. "So it is true."

Maybe I should I tell him my secret before I 'die'.

"Let me tell you something, Shinichi. My name is not really Kawamoto Tamanojo, it's Yuki Michio."

"Yuki Michio?" he asked, and I replied by nodding my head. "I knew it would be you. It makes sense if you're such a calculated killer. I could tell because you touched my shoulder. The touch I feel is coming from the times you are holding a gun."

Wow, he's good. Too bad he can't tell that I am just pretending to be dead. There's no way he could tell it by a touch. Even if he tries to check my pulse, there isn't a way to trace that chemical.

"You know, Shinichi, you and I are not so different. Both of us are victims of the concoction that could take the lives of people and trying to take down the people who are responsible for it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said sarcastically.

"Do you agree with that?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," Shinichi agrees with it. How nice of him. Then he said another statement. "Even if you lost your conscience and become a monster, I still feel pity for you. For you and the victims of that island."

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. I'm going to Hell now so take care of yourself, Shinichi," I started to feel the chemical took effect as I 'die'. It's just temporary.

The news of my death, or my brother's death, will spread for tomorrow. Too bad the people don't realize I just faked my death. I was taken to an ambulance as I am about to be taken to a hospital. Maybe in a morgue perhaps. Well, I am about to be taken to a body bag. Luckily, before that happens, the chemical in my system wears off. As I 'resurrect', I notice some doctor is not keep an eye on me so this is my chance. I got up from the hospital bed to pick up a syringe. I inject it on the doctor as it killed him. I found some hair in the room that I use it to create a wig that resembles Tamanojo's hairstyle. I put glue in it and put it on his head. Next, I took off his clothes and wear it as I left the hospital. What a good disguise indeed as nobody suspect a thing.

Now, before step one ends, I decided to go to Dr. Agasa's house to check out some files. I want to see how many times Ran suspects and forgets the fact Conan is Shinichi. I dress up in burglar clothes as I sneak into his house. I use key card to enter the front door then I activated the night-vision goggles. As I walked my way, I noticed a library full of books. Not to mention a desk. This could be where are the files I've been looking for. If I know where it is placed, it's in the center. I got it; this is perfect. I looked and it really got me.

"I see..."

It seems there are the times Ran suspects Conan is Shinichi. Recently, she tried to hold on to his hand, but she fainted. This is because Shiho knocked her out with a spare tranquilizer watch. I just can't believe what she just did.

"Et tu, Shiho?"

So she agrees not to let Ran know about it, huh? Well, I'll show her. This is what my plan is about. I'm going to accomplish it once and for all. I left the house, but not before I close the drawer and locked the door. That way, there won't be a claim that a forced entry has been made.


	4. Kidnapping

I went back to my apartment as I got the files. This is what I needed to give Ran the chance to know Conan is Shinichi. I thought I could trust Shiho, I thought we were friends. It seems we share different ideas. Well, my idea will be the future, not hers. Now on to...

Step Two: Divide and Conquer

The next morning, there is a funeral held for me. How touching. As I looked at the crowd, there's Shiho crying for me. I'm touched by that and I'm really sorry, but you wouldn't agree with me telling Ran of Conan's little secret.

Once that is done, I decided to have this step commence. First, I kidnap his family, his parents. If I know where they are headed, they are in Los Angeles. I took a flight there and it takes 9 hours and 50 minutes. Of course, I disguise my passport and my look so people won't know who I really am. As I landed, I asked a nearby valet if he has seen Mr. and Mrs. Kudo. He replies they were in the Four Seasons Hotel.

As I took a taxi, I killed the driver and took on his clothes. Then I thought about the reason why I want to kidnap the Kudos. It is because Yukiko has stopped Ran from figuring out Conan's secret at one point; as for Yusaku, he might have know, but didn't do anything about it so he's also guilty. As I went to the front door, they call on me to fetch them. I allow them to enter the taxi, but they didn't know I got a trap in store for them.

"To Los Angeles Airport," Yusaku said.

"Yeah, that's it," Yukiko agreed.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get there," I pressed a button to activate the trap. A knockout gas is sprayed on them as they got knocked out. Even if Yusaku might figure this out, he won't know what I'm going to do to him and his wife. Anyway, back to Japan.

Now for the second victim to kidnap, Hattori Heiji. He's in Osaka so I decided to go there and kidnap him. He's also guilty. As I looked for him in this part of Japan, I found him in a park by himself. I decided to sit down.

"Well, you look a little lonely. Do you need assistance?"

"No, I don't feel lonely. Besides, I'm just waiting for Kazuha to show up," was his reply. If I'm not mistaken, it's his love interest.

"Are you taking an interest in this cologne?" I asked, showing it to him. "Know the unusual scent."

As he comes close to it, I spray it on him, knocking him down. Too bad his date will be cancelled because of my plot.

Now, last but not least, Dr. Agasa and Shiho. This would be fun because those two share the same idea that Ran won't be smiling and her life will be in danger when she found out Conan is Shinichi. Now it's payback time. As I stealth fully look at the former's house, they were seem to be in the library. Now, I just need to lure the doctor out so I decided to make a prank call. I dialed on his number; Shiho gave me the number for this house. Thank you, at least you have uses to me in my scheme.

"Hello?" Agasa answered.

"You just won $10,000,000 yen so go get your money at this moment!" I yelled. I hope this would be the best one. As I put the phone down, the doctor is out. I can't believe he fell for such prank.

"Where is my money?"

"You want your money? It's right here," I inject him with a tranquilizer dart, knocking him out. I put him in the trunk of a stolen car.

Just then, Shiho comes out of the house, looking for Agasa. She looked at her left and right to see if he's there. I sneak up on her from behind.

"If you're looking for Dr. Agasa, he's kidnapped!" I whack her with a frying pan. It's so hard that it knocked her out. Then I took her to the trunk as well. Looks I got my kidnapped victims. I decided to set up this plan at a warehouse. Not just any warehouse, the same warehouse where little Conan found me. Step two is complete indeed.


	5. Finding Dirt and Captures

Step Three: Finding Dirt

If I want to kidnap Ran so I can let her know Shinichi's little secret, I have to get her father out of the way for a while. How do I get dirt out of him?

"Hello, what have we here?" I hid to the walls to see Mr. Mouri putting his two fists at the sides of Conan's head. That's really got to hurt. But that gives me an idea. I took a picture of that. They notice that so I run away and hide on the bushes. As soon as they're gone, I decided to take photographs of this. Next, I saw Mr. Mouri hitting Conan in the head for messing up pictures when in fact, he's trying to arrange them in order. I took a picture of that. Finally, I took a picture of him grabbing Conan by the back collar of his shirt and tossing. Now that's child abuse. This could give me an opportunity to get him out of the way.

Now, who should I report this to? His wife, Kisaki Eri, maybe?

"No, I will not!" she shouted.

"Why not?"

"The thing is, my dear citizen," at least she doesn't recognize me. "My husband may be a drunk and child abuser, but I will not do such thing."

"I see. I'll be taking these pictures back if you don't mind," I calmly get out of her office. No wonder why the social service didn't come after him. That's it, the social service. Maybe they could help me take that lazy detective down.

Before I enter, I disguise myself as Eri with a dress, brown wig, and glasses. Now I look just like her. I entered the place to talk to the head of the company, Mr. Kobayashi Hiroto. Good thing he's not going to recognize me as Yuki Michio in my disguise as I saw him having posters of my brother. Anyway, I showed him the pictures of Mouri abusing Conan.

"Well, this is one interesting turn, Ms. Kisaki. One question, why would you want to get your husband into trouble at this moment?" he curiously asked.

"Because I finally got fed up on how he treats Conan, that's why!" I shouted. "I want you to punish him!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," looks like he got my message. "Now, what do you want in return for that?"

I decided to answer that question calmly. "My daughter, Ran, will live with me."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Now that's taken care of, I looked at my watch to see it's 4:05 pm. I waited at the Mouri residence at around 4:30 pm to see if my message is sent. I'm still in my 'Kisaki Eri' disguise. Just then, Mr. Kobayashi and his men came; it looks like he did. I went to his office to eavesdrop of what is going on. It is stated that Ran and Conan's custody will be transferred to me and that he's suspended of his duty for a month. Ouch. So whenever a case comes by, it will be done by somebody else. I decided to enter the room.

"Well, it looks like you got a blow to yourself, dear," I smugly said.

"You witch!" Kogoro started to make a punch on me, but I kick him in the face with my stilettos. He's down, but still determined so I punch him in the face. After all this, he could never imagine how strong I have become. Then shock came on his face. "Wait a minute. You're not Eri after all!"

Busted. Luckily, the social service took care of him, and as punishment for attacking his own wife physically, he is suspended for two months. Double ouch. This could get him out of the way for a long time. As I left, I hide at an alleyway to see Ran has come home. She comes out crying and I stop hiding to give her comfort.

"Why, Mom? Why did you do this to Dad?" she asked while bawling.

"I'm sorry, Ran. I don't know what I was thinking. Let me give you a hug," I wrap my arms around her as I hug her. While doing so, I injected Ran with a tranquilizer.

"Mom..." was she said before being knocked down. I took her to the same warehouse.

Now, I decided to check out on my kidnapped victims at the other side of the room. It looks like they're waking up, not to mention chained. I'm letting them go when I dress a button from a remote control to release them.

"Well, it looks like you are waking up, and also tied up," I replied with an evil smile on my face. As I said that, Dr. Agasa, Shiho, Mr. and Mrs. Kudo, Hattori noticed that and are struggling. "Don't waste your efforts. It's so specially designed so that someone like you, Yusaku, won't have a deduction of how to unlock it. I made sure of that."

"I should have you're still alive, Michio," Shiho started.

"Wait a minute, you're Yuki, aren't you?" Yukiko has easily got a recognition of me.

"That's right," I took off the wig to show her.

"So it's true. I've seen your brother many times, you know," was she said.

"Why, thank you. Anyway, the reason you are all here kidnapped is because you're about to see a presentation," I went to a side of this room as I got out of the dress and wearing a black business suit. I still got my glasses on.

"Presentation? What are you talking about?" Shiho asked on what I'm scheming.

"It's time for you to redeem yourself, that's what," I replied as she tries to struggle. I approach her as I touch her head. "Don't worry, Shiho, you got plenty of time to think, so with Agasa and the others."

Next, I gagged her mouth with the others. So far, my plan is going well. Looks like the hindrances are out of the way.


	6. Revelations

Now my guests are in the warehouse so it's time to bring...

Step Four: Distraction

Just so Shinichi won't try to foil my plan, I decided to give him a distraction. I decided to give him a puzzle he needed to solve. Once again, I disguise myself with a hat, coat, and mustache so he won't get the chance to distract me. I see him in the street of Tokyo, looking for Ran. How cute. Too bad he won't be looking for her.

"Hey, if you're looking for Ran, I saw the kidnapper taking her to a nearby apartment," I replied, giving him a wrong direction just so he could be distracted.

As he left, I can't believe he fell for it. Anyway, if he tries search for my apartment, he won't find anything. He'll have to solve that mystery on his own. Let's see how good his deduction is. Now for...

Step Five: Reveal the Secrets

I went back to the warehouse as I took off my disguise. I walked past Ran as I went to the other room to check out on my chained victims; next, I pulled out a big TV screen.

"Watch and learn," I said with a smug look on my face.

They're not going to believe what they're going to see. I want back to Ran as secrets will be revealed once and for all. I stood up to her; like the others, she is chained.

"Now, do you want to know why you're hear?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to know! Just let me go! And where's my mother?!" she shouted.

I punch her in the face as I touch her from it. "Because I'm going to show you the biggest secret that is been kept from you a long time. And so for your mother, you're looking at her," I let go as I put on a wig and glasses that looks familiar to her so I can show her my disguise.

"So it was you who impersonated her in my home," Ran looks angry.

"That's right, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yuki Michio and I'm a survivor of the gas leak known as MW," I introduce myself to her after I took off the wig and glasses.

"Wait, Yuki? I thought you died," she said, confusingly.

"I just faked my death, that's all, by using a chemical to give me a temporary near-death experience. That's a very nice trick I pulled to throw people like you off my trail," I replied. "Now as for the biggest secret, do you want to know what it is?"

As Ran thinks about it for a few minutes, speaking of time, I looked at my watch and it's 5:30 pm. She finishes thinking.

"Yes, I want to know what it is," she replied.

"Okay, you're asking for it. The biggest secret that has been kept from you so long is, Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi!" I exclaimed as I was happy to tell her.

Ran took on my words. She can't believe what I just said.

"Conan is Shinichi? Impossible."

"Tell me, do you have suspicions on it for some time?" I asked, smugly.

"Yes, that's what I've been having in occasions!" she exclaimed.

"When was the first you got suspicious?"

"Well, at the time Dad is investigation about the mysterious gifts. I got suspicious because of taken curiosity to the objects from the past cases."

"I see. When did that erased in your mind?"

"When Shinichi come calling on the phone when I tried to extract a confession out of Conan," was her reply.

"Anyway, Ran, I can solve that suspicion off. It's Dr. Agasa," I replied as I got the files out from a drawer. "He used an invention, a bow-tie voice changer, with Shinichi's voice. Speaking of that, that's one of the two things for your daddy, Sleeping Kogoro."

I looked at Ran as she begins to take those explanations. How nice.

"Well, do you remember the second time you got suspicious?"

"Yes, before the magician murder case, I found him sleeping on the sofa. As I took off his glasses, I found him looking familiar. It's Shinichi. Anyway, I took Conan to his house as I told him about what I'm suspecting, not to mention on how he lacked musical knowledge. I even took off his glasses as proof. Just then, his mother shows up and told me that they're distant relatives," Ran explained.

"That's nice of you, Ran," I looked at the folder. "You know, for the first two times you got suspicious, the reason why those fade away was because of you."

"Huh? Me?" the teenage girl asked in confusion. "Why me?"

"Because you kept on making him confess he's Shinichi. You should have just kept that to yourself, you know," I said, correcting those two mistakes. "Now, for the third time..."

"At the time Conan was injured. I decided to donate my blood to him because we share the same rare blood type. This could have helped me figuring it out, but Shinichi and Conan are there at the same time."

I decided to explain this one to her. "Well, that is because Conan in that event is really Haibara. By the way, Hattori of Osaka is involved in that so he's guilty of it."

"Ai-chan?" she asked.

Just then, we heard a loud noise from the other room. My cellphone ring and I answered it. Good thing I installed a camera there. Anyway, it's Shiho, Agasa, the Kudos and Hattori falling out of their chairs. It looks like they're not taking well of what I just did.

"Did you kidnap those people?" Ran asked.

"Well, I'm going to make those people suffer for those attempts, that's what," I decided to leave Ran for a while as I talked to the others about. "Be right back."

I entered the other room to see them struggling. Well, they deserve that for keeping that secret on her.

"Did you all enjoy my presentation?"

"Have you gone crazy, Yuki?" Dr. Agasa said angrily, not to mention in fear.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Shiho is getting angry at me for making this happen. Just as I thought.

I kick her in the face and step on her forehead.

"Well, too bad Shinichi has to grow up and know that he can't protect Ran if she doesn't know what is going on," I replied as I looked angry at her.

"You devil!" she muttered. "It looks like the MW really did change your behavior."

"Shiho, I thought I could trust you. I thought we were friends," I grab her by the front of her shirt.

"We are friends, Michio," she replied.

"The reason we did all this is because we're trying to protect her!" Yukiko agreed with what Shiho just said.

"That's right. Why can't you see that?" Hattori asked.

"Because, Hattori, in my point of view, she can't be protected if she doesn't know the truth."

"But that doesn't excuse your acts, Yuki," Yusaku retorted.

"Now, are you happy, Michio?" Shiho gets angry, despite the fact I injured her for keeping that secret from Ran. "The Black Organization will target all of us!"

I don't buy all that as I took out a newspaper. "Right, look at the news for today."

As she and the victims did, they look surprised. They couldn't believe what I just did.

"Well, I figured out the reason so I took care of them last night," I explained and asked Yukiko. "By the way, isn't Vermouth your close friend?"

"Yes, so what?" she asked.

"She's in jail, that's what, so is her boss," I replied.

I noticed Shiho is looking at Ran with a worried look on her face. That's nice of her to worry. Who's laughing now?

"Akemi."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Akemi, isn't it? You know, you're not the only one who saw the resemblance. So is the reason why you don't want Ran to know that Conan is really her childhood friend?"

"A monster like you would never understand!" she has tears on her face. It looks like she's breaking down.

I am about to leave this room to get back to the session with Ran. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some more things to tell Ran."

Now to Ran...

"If you want to know something, there's a connection between me and Haibara. We're childhood friends, that's what. Her name is Miyano Shiho," I explained the relationship between us. "The truth is, she's shrunk the same way as Shinichi. It's caused by a drug known as APTX 4869, or call it apotoxin if you want to, and she created it. Shinichi got that in the carnival you two were at, and Shiho got it as a way to commit suicide when she is about to face execution from a crime organization she formerly works for."

"I see. No wonder she acts so adult-like," Ran commented on my story.

"That's right. By the way, do you remember your suspicious recently?" I asked.

"Yes, I tried to hold on to his hand. I'm not letting him go. Unfortunately, I got knocked out," was her reply.

"That is because Shiho used a stun gun tranquilizer, the same watch Shinichi has. By the way, that is another one of the two things to create Sleeping Kogoro."

As I looked at Ran, she begins to have a feeling that I am right about this. It looks like my plan worked perfectly.

"But why would they keep this a secret from me?" she asked.

"Because they're trying to protect you from the Black Organization, the one who made that drug. Anyway, do you understand it all?"

She takes her head down. "Yes, Yuki, I understand it all."

"Good, at least you won't have to extract a confession out of him just to be sure," I said as I decided to ask her a silly question. "By the way, Ran, do you have a crush on Shinichi?"

Ran begins to blush when I said that. "That's none of your business!"

"Oh yes, it is," I replied with an evil smile on my face. "Blushing really gave me the answer so you do have a crush on him. Well, that's nice. Don't be shy. It's normal."

Just as my cellphone rings again. I open it to see a video of Shinichi about to enter the warehouse. Just when I thought he'll never make it. I wonder how will he react when I told her his secret. Now, it's time for the final step.


	7. The Success

Step Six: Breaking the Greatest Detective

Shinichi shows up in the warehouse as he finally figure out the location where Ran is held hostage. I hide in the shadows as this step is about to begin. I decided to observe the conversation between them.

"Ran-neechan!" he cried. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"

As he attempts to undo the chains, he noticed her having tears on her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ran-neechan?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You're Shinichi, aren't you?" she asked.

He happens to look shock when she said that. Then again, he doesn't want her to know his true identity.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a kid."

"Would you stop lying, Shinichi?!" she suddenly snapped at the boy. Ooh, nice one. It looks like she took my every word. "I know! The way you act, you think, lack musical knowledge! It all makes sense!"

"I'm not Jimmy! Use your eyes! I'm just a little kid!" he tries to get those suspicious off her. Well, it's not gonna work anymore.

"I said, stop lying!" Ran cried as she calmed down. "It all makes sense to me. The times I got my suspicious off, it's Dr. Agasa, your mother, and even Ai-chan doing all this."

Then I stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm afraid it's true, Shinichi. She now knows the truth and there's nothing you can do to get her to forget all that."

"Yuki. Just as thought. You faked your own death yesterday just to get me off your back, huh?" Shinichi calmly said this statement. "All for this moment to happen."

"That's right," I replied calmly also.

"You bastard!" he angrily runs to me just so he could punch me. However, I took out a pistol and shot him in the side. That really hurts him.

"Shinichi! You heartless monster!" Ran is horrified of what I just did to her boyfriend.

"You know, Shinichi is also heartless just as you think of him. He never cries on his entire life, not even solving cases. Speaking of that..." I take the focus on him. "Cry, Shinichi, I dare you."

"Never!" so that boy dares to defy me. Well, I can make him cry. Just as he jumps and try to make a punch, I block it and I punch him in the stomach. It throws him to a wall. I hit him in the head with my knee. Next, I use my gun to shoot his hands so that he will be weakened from. I toss him to the ground. It looks like he is really injured; I'd say physically with those wounds. I'm also going to crush his spirit so I grab him by his throat and pin him to the wall.

"Face it, Shinichi. Ran now knows your secret, and you know something?" I said as I whisper to his ears. "You will never make her forget it ever again."

I throw him to where Ran is tied up. He really looks injured, yet he's still determined as he tries to get up. Breaking him takes a lot of hard work.

"It's true. Yuki kidnap me so he can tell me all about it. He's right. You can't make me forget about all this. He has all the evidence, and the people who know your secret hostage," she said, agreeing in with my terms.

"That's right," I open the big TV in this room so I can show them I mean business. Shinichi is shocked at the people I kidnapped.

"I don't believe you," he said to me, almost starting to cry. It looks like I'm about to succeed in breaking him. "Liar! You're trying to trick me!"

"I think you're the one who's lying. Not to Ran, but to yourself," I said a speech with a smile on my face in a way of breaking him. "You're the one who refuses to let her accept the truth. Deep down, you knew that if she founds out who you truly are, your life will have to go back to the way it was before. Your days of protecting her secretly are at an end, Shinichi, so as your attempts to hide. All your dreams have been shattered, haven't they? Life is like that, detective. Sooner or later, the people who are close to you have the right to find out this secret of yours. Whenever you tried to make someone forget about it, it's gonna smack you down. On the bright side, at least you and I won't have to see each other ever again."

As Shinichi started to take those words, he started to have tears coming out of his eyes. It looks like I succeeded in breaking him. I press the button from the remote control to release Ran's chains. Not only hers, but also the others. They're so gonna see this moment as Shiho, Dr. Agasa, Mr. and Mrs. Kudo, and Hattori are all seeing this moment.

"I'm sorry, Ran! I'm sorry for getting you into this mess!" he cried as he hugs her.

"I'm sorry, too, Shinichi," she returned the hug. "I should have discovered it early on and kept it to myself because you wouldn't tell me about it. I just can't be mad at you for lying to me all this time so I forgive you. And I still love you. I don't care if you're a kid or not, you're still Shinichi, and that's all matters to me."

"Oh Ran," Shinichi sighed.

This is one moment we'll never forget of.

"You know, Shinichi. There are times the good guys win, but there are also times where the bad guys win. In this case, I win. The bad guy has won this round."

"Yeah, you win, Yuki, and I lose," he groaned.

"Well, I gotta get going. One more thing, as for your mother taking your custody, Ran, fix that on your own," I said, about to leave the warehouse. I looked at my watch to check out the time. It's 6:30 pm. I was about to reach for the door.

"Yuki, before you go, I want you to do me a favor," she said. I was curious about the favor so I stop walking away. "I want to take the apotoxin."

As I look calm in this, everyone, including Shinichi and Shiho, is surprise in this statement.

"Ran, you can't do this. You'll only waste your life," I should have known that boy detective would try to protest.

"No, Shinichi, I saved my life. There's no other boy I could love, but you. You should have realized that. Besides, I can lighten your pain by sharing it with you," she explained.

"But, a life where you cannot reach up so high, a life without being able to grow up," Shinichi argued.

"I'll manage," Ran reassured him.

"Well, if that's the case, here," I toss the pill to her as she catches it. "This is your way to becoming a kid like him and Shiho. By the way, as for your parents, you can tell them if that's what you decided. Now I got to go. At least all of you won't see me ever again."

I left the warehouse afterwards. If they want to go home, they would have to find their own way back. The scoring summary, Michio: 1, Shinichi: 0. My ultimate plan has succeeded. After all, bad guys sometime wins the round.


	8. Aftermath

The next day, as I buy a newspaper, it seems the news is still normal. There is no news regarding Shinichi or Ran. Well, that's good to know. Luckily, I follow them to know where they are staying. They were staying at some hotel in Chiba with Ran's mother. It looks like she told him and her father about it. How nice of them especially now that Ran is a kid again. I got to say, Garai didn't got affected by the MW, and so why I was affected. As this question comes by, this is one difference between me and Shinichi. I watched him and Ran will have to get on with their lives as kids again by the rooftop with my binoculars. Once that is done, I put on my sunglasses as I'm ready to leave.

"So, enjoying your victory, Michio?" I know that voice. It's Shiho and I looked to see her behind me.

"Yes, you know me way too well," I replied smilingly then I got upset as I said the next statement. "By the way, I'm out of your life forever, Shiho. Some friend you are."

"You're right, and I came here to say I'm sorry," she said.

"What? What did you say?" I asked, making sure I heard those two last words.

"I said I'm sorry. I thought about what you did yesterday, and you're right about everything. Kudo should tell Mouri-san about his secret," Shiho said remorsefully.

"Well, I'm glad you thought of that," I said with a smile on my face.

"So that means I'm still in your life?" she asked with a smile on her face as well.

I replied by telling her to come to me. As she runs, I wrap my arms around her for a hug and she returns it.

"Yes, you are. We're childhood friends."

We hug each other for a few seconds before letting go.

"I'm hoping we will reunite again in a way we both expect," Shiho said before leaving the rooftop. "See you soon, Michio."

"See you soon, too, Shiho," I replied happily.

As she left the rooftop, I thought about her. She lost her sister, but I lost my brother. At least we're still alive. I wonder how long will both of us live before we die. Well, we'll just have to go on with our lives to see. I hope to see you again soon, Shiho. I'll be waiting for our next reunion.


End file.
